Untitled
by Kari Kingyo
Summary: Siang ini, mereka boleh saja tertawa dengan riang, tapi ketika malam datang, akan terdengar isak tangis... Mind to RnR? Tak tau harus memberi judul apa untuk cerita ini...


'Srek' Indonesia membereskan kertas-kertas yang menumpuk di meja yang digunakannya, kali ini, entah untuk keberapa pertemuan para negara hancur lagi hanya karena adu mulut, pada akhirnya pertemuan ini diundur sampai besok.

Hari ini, semua negara terlihat begitu senang, mereka langsung kabur begitu rapat selesai (baca: semrawut) dan bersiap-siap berkeliling London, kota tempat mereka rapat, dan untungnya hari ini begitu cerah.

Siang ini, mereka boleh saja tertawa dengan riangnya, tetapi begitu malam menjelang, isak tangis akan terdengar dari mereka.

?_?_?_?_?_?

Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya

Warning : Death Chara, ShoAi, and OOC~

?_?_?_?_?_?

"Indo-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seseorang pada Indonesia

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Indonesia cepat begitu tahu siapa yang menanyakannya, lagi-lagi dia kembali memungut kertas-kertasnya, karena ketika dia berjan, dia tidak melihat seseorang menuju ke arahnya,

"Mari kubantu," kata orang itu

"Tidak, tidak usah Japan-san," kata Indonesia menangkis tangan Japan dengan kasar

Japan tertegun mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, dia pun mulai angkat bicara,

"Kau… masih benci padaku?"

Indonesia berhenti memungut kertas-kertasnya, menatap ke arah Japan

"Bukan begitu Japan-san, hanya saja, aku ingin melakukan semuanya sendiri," kata Indonesia tersenyum sambil memegang tangan Japan dengan lembut

"Kau mengerti kan, maaf kalau kau tadi tersinggung," kata Indonesia kembali memungut kertas-kertasnya

"Ah, Japan-san, ayo kita jalan-jalan!" kata Indonesia bersemangat setelah semua kertasnya ia pungut dan disimpan dalam map-nya

"Eh?" Japan langdung panik begitu tahu orang yang ia sukai mengajaknya jalan-jalan

"Kenapa, kau tidak mau Japan-san?" Tanya Indonesia

"B-bu-bukan begitu, tapi—"

"Kau suka padaku kan, kalau begitu tolong penuhi keinginanku ya," kata Indonesia tersenyum, senyum yang tidak bisa ditolak para seme…

?_?_?_?_?_?

"Uwaa, bulannya indah sekali!" kata Indonesia bersemangat sambil mendekati jendela yang menampakkan bulan purnama dengan jelas, waktu itu sudah jam 10 malam

"Aiyaa, kau ini seperti tidak pernah melihat bulan saja," celetuk China yang tadi mendengar perkataan Indonesia

"Aku tentu saja sudah pernah lihat, Tapi dari sini indah sekali!" kata Indonesia bersemangat

China mendekati jendela agar bisa melihat 'bulan' yang Indonesia bilang indah

"Kupikir kau benar,aru," kata China akhirnya tersenyum begitu melihat bulan yang Indonesia tunjuk

"Ehm, ngomong-ngomong, tadi kau jalan-jalan bareng Japan, aru?" tanya China tersenyum

"B-ba-bagaimana China-san tau?" tanya Indonesia panik ketika China bertanya padanya

"Uhm yah… Ketika aku jalan-jalan di London bersama Russia, aru," jawab China malu-malu

"Tapi, Indo-kun, apa kau sekarang sudah lupa dengan perlakuan Japan padamu?" tanya China dengan wajah serius

Indonesia terdiam dengan pertanyaan itu,

"Aku… tak akan pernah lupa China-san," jawab Indonesia

"Lalu, kenapa kau…" tanya China lagi, tapi tidak melanjutkan pertanyaannya

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba melupakan semuanya," jawab Indonesia ternsenyum getir

"Indo-kun…" China memperhatikan saudaranya itu, dan mengelus kepalanya

"Sana tidur, sudah malam," kata China sambil menepuk bahu Indonesia

"Baik China-san, selamat malam," kata Indonesia berlari ke kamarnya

"Aah… kasian sekali anak itu…" Pikir China

?_?_?_?_?_?

"AAAAA!" Teriakan seorang gadis terdengar pada jam 1 malam, teriakannya yang keras itu membangunkan hampir seluruh orang dari tidurnya, yang mendengarnya langsung berlari menyusuri lorong hotel dan mencari sumbernya.

"Belgium, kau kenapa?" Tanya Spain yang sampai duluan

"I-i-itu…" tunjuk Belgium ketakutan

"Ha?" Spain yang bingung langsung melihat ke arah Belgium tunjuk, ia bisa melihat Netherland tergeletak tidak bernyawa, darah Netherland hampir ada di seluruh tempat, dan sang pembunuh, dengan sempurna, tanpa suara menggantungnya bagai orang bunuh diri, dan perut Netherland, dikoyak sampai ususnya keluar, jelas, pembunuhnya hebat sekali, tanpa belas kasihan dia bisa melakukan sejauh itu.

Dengan cepat, Spain menutup mata Belgium, dan membawanya pergi dari situ,

"Spain, ada apa?" tanya England yang berpapasan ke dengan Spain

"Lihatlah ke kamar Netherland," kata Spain dengan cepat dan kemudian kembali membawa Belgium ke kamarnya

Dan England mengerti kenapa Spain menyuruhnya ke situ.

?_?_?_?_?_?

"Siapa yang bisa berbuat seperti itu?" Tanya Ukraine bergidik ngeri, air matanya sudah mengalir, Ia ketakutan sekali

"Onee-san, sudah, jangan menangis lagi," hibur Russia, ia sendiri cukup takut dengan ulah pembunuh ini

"Siapa-pun yang melakukannya tidak akan kumaafkan!" kata Spain emosi, sisi cerianya hilang sudah

Pintu kamar Netherland sudah ditutup, England tidak mau ada orang yang melihatnya lagi,

"Yo, England, apa kita harus menyelidikinya?" tanya America

"America, ini tidak main-main," kata England serius

"Aku juga serius," kata America

England menatap adiknya itu, lalu berkata, "Lagipula aku sudah menyelidikinya,"

"Benarkah? Jadi Hasilnya?" Tanya America bersemangat

"Pelakunya membunuh Netherland dengan pedang," jawab England, baginya, peristiwa ini mirip dengan kasus Jack the Ripper terdahulu,

"Tapi, satu-satunya orang yang membawa pedang kan…" America tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, tidak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya

"Ya, Japan pelakunya," kata England sambil melihat Japan

Semua Negara yang berkumpul segera melihat ke Japan

"Tapi, siapa tau bukan dia, Ve~" kata Italy mencoba membela Japan

"Kau jangan membelanya, semuanya sudah jelas, aku sudah memeriksa semuanya, dari ketajamannya, setiap goresan pedang yang ada, dan di pedang Japan memang ada bercak darah," kata England menatap Italy dingin

"T-ta-tapi-" Italy masih bersikeras kalau Japan bukan pembunuhnya

"Sudahlah Italy, lagipula, aku memang membunuhnya," kata Japan tersenyum licik

Tentu saja semuanya kaget, dan menatap Japan dengan takut

"Kenapa kau membunuhnya?" seru Spain

"Yah kalau bukan karena dia, aku tidak akan melakukan ini," kata Japan sambil mendekati Indonesia

"Maksudmu kau disuruh Indonesia?" Tanya England

"Bukan, hanya saja, aku tidak ingin Indonesia direbut Netherland, dan aku hanya ingin dia menjadi milikku seorang," kata Japan sambil mengelus pipi Indonesia, Indonesia langsung gemetar, tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan ,

Dan tiba-tiba Germany datang dan menampar Japan,

"Apa maksudmu, HAH?" Seru Germany marah

"Kau tadi sudah mendengarnya kan, aku hanya menginginkan Indonesia," jawab Japan

"Jangan bercanda!" kata Germany sambil menarik kerah baju Japan

"Aku tidak bercanda," jawab Japan , pandangan matanya kosong, ia seperti tidak bisa memikirkan apapun kecuali Indonesia

Sementara itu, Indonesia sudah dibawa Russia ke kamarnya, ia masih ketakutan.

TBC~

?_?_?_?_?_?

Aah~ salah satu Fanfic gaje yang kubuat~ DX

Baru pertama kali bikin fanfic ini…

Genre-nya udah bener belum?

Thank you for reading it~ mind to review?

*bow*

Bisa tolong ngasih judul? Saya bingung~


End file.
